T Virus
by Haalyle
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT! So, this is a little story of what it would be like if Leon was infected with the T-virus. R&R! Warning: Character death!


**Hello everyone! I'm here to write a one-shot today. Okay, so last night I was having trouble getting to sleep because of how sick I am feeling. This story kinda popped up into mind and as I was writing a draft for it in my book, I started crying at the end, but that just goes to show how weak I am. Enjoy! I got this idea from listening to a song called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.  
**

* * *

T-Virus

The door slammed against the wall, breaking the hinges and falling onto the floor, but no one seemed to hear it.

The three agents walked cautiously into the room, with their torches on.

The room was pitch dark, even though it was day time. Paper was all over the ground and a chair was tipped over.

"He should be around here somewhere," One of the agents muttered.

So, the three split up and walked in opposite directions.

One went into the kitchen, another towards the bathroom and the third to the bed.

The one, whom went to the bed, kneeled next to the bed and could see the outline of someone in the bed.

He put a hand on the person's neck, checking for a pulse and was happy to find one…even though it was weak.

"Guys! I've found him!" He yelled out.

"Shh! You might wake him," One of them called back, walking from the bathroom.

"I doubt it, his pulse is very weak and he is having difficulty breathing, John! Come here!" He replied.

The agent named John came in from the kitchen, "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"Well, do you have any other place better?" He asked.

They shook their heads and picked up the person from the bed. The person was very limp, but heavy to carry, it was lucky there were three of them not one.

"Let's go."

ΩΩΩ

Claire and Chris walked inside the hospital from the entrance and went up to the reception desk.

"Do you know where we could find Leon Kennedy?" Chris asked, holding tightly to Claire's hand.

The woman nodded, "Yes, go over there," she pointed to their right.

"Thank you," Claire said, as they walked off  
***

"Are there any wounds?" Chris asked the doctor, whom was outside the room.

"From what I could see, there was bite like marks on his left wrist," The doctor nodded, "But I don't know, we haven't heard too many cases of bite marks since…well you'd probably know."

Claire nodded, "Yeah, we'd probably know."

"Can we go in and see him?" Chris asked.

"Yeah sure," The doctor nodded and walked away to go tend to other patients.

So, Claire and Chris went into the room.

There was Leon, unconscious and as pale as paper on the bed. His breathing was slow and unsteady. His pulse on the monitor showed the weak beats of his heart.

Claire gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "No, I refuse to believe this is happening," she muttered, so only Chris could hear.

"It's alright sis," He replied, but they both knew nothing was right, "I'll call Jill, and I'll be right back."

Chris left the room, taking out his mobile phone.

Claire sat in a chair, beside the bed and just looked at Leon.

ΩΩΩ

Chris sighed, at least Jill was coming, he just hoped in time.

He waited outside for Jill to come and hoped Claire was alright on her own.

His eyes then caught a glimpse of Rebecca and Billy. He walked towards them, saying, "Why are you here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Billy replied.

"Yeah, we came to see a friend, you?" Rebecca asked.

"_We _also came here to see a friend," said a voice behind Chris, he turned around to face Jill.

"Something bad happen?" Rebecca asked.

"Well…from what I heard, getting bitten is something bad, I suppose," Jill muttered.

"Yeah," Chris nodded in agreement.

"Well, we don't want to keep our friend waiting, you might want to do the same," Billy said, waving farewell and going into the hospital.

"Know what happened to our friend?" Jill asked.

Chris shook his head, "No, they just found him in his bed…dying I guess."

"Oh," Jill sighed, "Well, I want to see him – before anything too bad happens."  
***

Chris and Jill entered the room. Claire was slightly happier that Chris and Jill had come back into the room.

She sighed, "Hm, I have a really bad feeling."

"Don't we all?" A voice asked behind them. A voice which was as soft as a whisper and hoarse.

The three turned around to face Leon, whose eyes were open.

"What happened? Why are you like this? How were you bitten?" Claire asked, a little too quickly.

Chris put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should calm down before you ask so many questions, and the bloke only just woke up."

"Actually, I woke up when Claire was just sitting there alone," He muttered.

"Still, why did this happen? Why to you?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, to be honest, I can't really remember much," He replied.

"Hm, well what are we going to do when he turns?" Jill asked, "I mean we can't just shoot him in the hospital."

"Looks like we are going to have too," Chris replied.

"You know, you can just say it to my face, I understand perfectly well," Leon muttered.

They couldn't help but laugh.

Chris took out his handgun and gave it to Claire, "You might need it later."

She looked at it and noticed that there was only one bullet in the chamber, "Why do I have a feeling I know what this is for?"

"Isn't that good, if you didn't know what it was for, I wouldn't have given it to you," Chris replied.

She then whispered in her brother's ear, "Once he is dead, not right now." He nodded.

Even the thought of having to kill him was – well hard to describe.

Then Chris joked, "I'll give Claire the honour of killing you Leon."

"That's good, hopefully I will not feel a thing," He smiled.

"She wants to do it when you're dead," Chris laughed.

"That makes sense," He nodded.

"Well…before the death of a friend, we usually use laughter as a good medicine," Chris joked.

"That's nice to know," Leon sighed.

But, laughing at the moment didn't make Claire feel any better. She was the one whom was going to have to kill him.  
***

Chris and Jill had gone out to get fresh air; the atmosphere in the room was just too much for them. So, Claire was alone again in the room, sitting there, tears were forming in her eyes.

His heartbeat was fading rather quickly and Claire just couldn't think of what to do once he was…she couldn't bear to think.

"Claire," He muttered, opening his eyes slowly.

Her grip on his hand tightened at the mention of her name.

"Yes," She muttered.

"You know, what to do," He said.

She nodded and the tight tension in her throat loosened, causing tears to go rolling down her cheeks.

"Good," He sighed.

She looked at him closely, wondering if he was going to say anything else. But he didn't. He just smiled.

Then…there was the long flat line telling her, it was time.

She let go of his hand, tightened her grip on the handgun her brother gave her, closed her eyes tightly. Aimed the gun close to his forehead.

And…

* * *

**I hope you liked that story. My throat felt like it was going to release tears just as I was writing the end of the story. You can pretty much figure out what happened at the end.**

**When I was finishing off my draft, I wasted half an hour just crying because of it. So yeah, see you around!**


End file.
